


罗马天空下

by LibraryPandaChorus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryPandaChorus/pseuds/LibraryPandaChorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>色雷斯被罗马灭国，兵败的色雷斯将领Thor成了罗马贵族Loki Laufeyson的奴隶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## 1

这次的奴隶交易没有赶上好天气。前一天驱赶奴隶来集市的路上就在不停地下雨，到今天市场里到处泥泞不堪。待售的六七百人全是与色雷斯作战俘获的俘虏——绝好的角斗士人选，因此还没有买家能做得起中间人。少数几个冒着坏天气来挑奴隶的掮客在市场里转来转去寻找可以转卖大价钱的货色。

色雷斯人素来以体格健壮而闻名，但是这一战太过惨烈，生还的战俘大多伤势严重，长途跋涉至此消耗了他们太多的体力，从昨天开始淋雨恶化了许多人根本没有处理过的伤口。空气里有一股腥腐的气味，没什么收获的商人捂着鼻子感叹这股死亡的味道。

人人都知道，罗马人会怎么处理连奴隶也做不成的战俘——唯有死路一条，不同之处仅有死法而已。

交易零零星星的有几笔。负责押送奴隶的步兵团士兵都躲到雨棚底下，讨论着这鬼天气得让他们欠收多少。马蹄敲打在泥泞上啪嗒啪嗒地渐渐靠近，一两个人探出头来好奇地看眼究竟。骑马人一直冲进集市中心才勒住马，虽然他穿着深色棉布斗篷戴着兜帽，士兵们还是知道来的是个金主——从没有掮客骑马，他们只牵得起驴。

那人从马上跃下来，连瞥也没瞥他们一眼。他沉默地走向在泥地里或坐或躺的，曾经的色雷斯战士。士兵们讨论的话题转到这个神秘来客的身上：他有钱有地位却没带个随扈；他在人堆里穿行的速度太快，没有哪个人买奴隶会不停下来捏捏肌肉，敲敲骨骼的。也许，他是个想体验下角斗士买卖的新手。甚至有人打赌看到他深色外衣下偶尔露出的深红色衣角。大家压低声音七嘴八舌的揣测，有人口渴了拿出酒来，话题立即又从骑马人转到酒上去了。

Loki在找金色头发蓝眼睛的人。色雷斯人中金发蓝眼不算少见，但很多人闭着眼睛让他无从辨认。Loki不敢去确认他们是休息还是再也不会醒来。他只能在头脑里不断回想那个人的样貌。下一批战俘要三天之后才到。以现在的情况推断，如果这次没有找到，活着看到他的可能性就变得更小一些。记忆里神采飞扬与人辩论色雷斯未来的人或许正在化成尘土，Loki不愿继续臆想这样的结局。他不耐烦地扯下阻碍视线的帽子，拧着眉头望向还没有检查到的战俘，以及散落各处像秃鹫啄食腐肉一样筛选着奴隶的掮客。

他大步走向守卫的士兵，从斗篷里摸出钱袋扔在桌上，“这是赏给你们的，给我挑出所有金发的来。被其他人买下的，告诉他们立即转手给我。”

离Loki最近的士兵伸手在钱袋里摸了摸，金灿灿的奥里从松开的袋口滚了出来，响声沉甸甸的。其他人的视线追着一枚滚落的金币一起砸在地面上，他们互相看了一眼，立即扔下酒囊站了起来。为首的军人指示其他人在集市里分散寻找，利索地把金币归拢回钱袋栓到腰带上，而后拆下腰间系着的钥匙。

他奉承地说道，“我们都是打过仗的有经验，一定给您挑出最好的来。伤得太重恢复不了的，我一眼就能看出来，保管您的买卖划算。”但他失望地发现Loki的脸色没有因为他的话而缓和，反而变得更阴沉。

“所有金发的，”Loki提高了嗓音好让已经走远的几个人也能听清楚，“一个也不许落下。”

金子已经拴在腰上，自然要听金主的吩咐，无论这吩咐听起来有多诡异。很快集市中心就聚集了百十个金发的色雷斯人，他们被铁链锁在一起，铁链的尽头分别固定在几个巨大的木桩上。士兵们的手里拿着鞭子和匕首，不断挥舞着勒令俘虏站着，有的人脸上带着不安，更多的人是警惕或者憎恶。

Loki仍然在剩余的战俘里寻找。他不能忍受粗枝大叶的低等兵可能漏看一两个人的风险。除了背叛Thor成为他敌人的故友，也许不再有人能比他更仔细更耐心地寻找Thor。黑黄的云层越来越低，密集的雨点让Loki的视线越来越模糊，他不得不时常蹲下凑近每一个人细细端详。在他又一次拂开湿透了粘在前额的头发时，从眼角瞥见一个熟悉的身影。

那是Thor。

尽管那个人颓然地斜躺在泥水里，身上血水混合着雨水，尽管他的头发全被沾染成泥浆的颜色，完全遮盖住了侧脸。尽管他和Loki记忆中的Thor没有一丝一毫相似。

Loki知道那就是Thor。

　


	2. Chapter 2

2  
　　Laufey在某个不起眼的露台上找到了一个人吹风的Loki。  
　　“我亲爱的孩子，”这位Loki的族叔牵着他的手把他带回大厅里，“我要为你引见我们的统帅，他很喜欢我们为制胜色雷斯的一战提供的策略。”  
　　Laufey略带兴奋地紧紧抓着Loki，“他一直在公开场合赞扬我们为国家做出的贡献。”  
　　在“我们”这个字眼上，Laufey重重地重复了两次。  
　　“那是我的主意，”Loki无声地念道，“它和您一点关系也没有，不过现在我希望它和我一点关系也没有。”  
　　“是您的贡献，叔叔。”  
　　Laufey紧紧地盯着Loki，靠着圆滑的本性他的惊异才不那么容易被看出来。他没有接过话，而是等他的侄子继续说下去。  
　　“对战色雷斯胜利的决定性作用，必须归功于您，我亲爱的叔叔，”Loki温和地说出他的族叔想听到的内容，一边不动声色地从Laufey手中挣脱出来，“我相信，元老院会新增属于您的席位。而我，只想要一个属于我的角斗场。”  
　　Laufey脸上的皱纹随着Loki的话一点点展开，最后绽放成一个笑容。  
　　“你买了七百个色雷斯人！”Laufey拍着Loki的肩，“我从没见过你玩心这么大。不过一个角斗场而已，这没有什么难的。”  
　　他放低酒杯让奴隶为他斟满，“把它当做是叔叔给你的一点小礼物。我进入元老院之后，你定会有契机见到更多大人物。”  
　　Loki不置可否地举杯陪他的叔叔喝了一口。  
　　“大手笔，Loki——”喝醉的贵族高举着杯子向Loki跌跌撞撞地靠近过来，Loki想装作没有听到闪身避开，却被对方抢先一步拉住手腕，“一下子就拿出两百个色雷斯人给庆典助兴，真是大手笔！”  
　　他转向大厅的中央，高声喊道：“让我们大家为Loki Laufeyson举杯。”  
　　所有人听到这段祝酒辞都向着Loki的方向举杯示意，罗马人对庆功典礼最大的期待莫过于血腥的角斗士角逐抑或是人兽竞技。Loki知道接下来他们的话题会一直围绕着这场规模庞大的角斗士表演，或许还会更深入地讨论到为什么Laufey家的Loki会一举买下如此多的色雷斯俘虏。  
　　对他来说，理由只有一个；其他所有的事情，不过都是为了遮盖住这唯一的理由。  
　　  
　　庆功宴饮从来不会因为夜色深沉而结束。Loki却担心着Thor的状况，不愿在席间久留。他吩咐过只要Thor醒来就立即通知他。但几个时辰过去，尽管他一直留意，却没见到一个来送信的奴隶。  
　　突然接到赴宴的邀请时，他正在给Thor替换敷伤口的草药。侧柏叶和炭灰已经让Thor的伤口止血，但为了防止他背上的刀伤裂开，Loki不得不给他缠上一道又一道的亚麻布。背后受伤或许是战士最大的悲剧：要么证明你缺少可靠的支持，要么就是被自己人暗算。Loki一边裹着Thor的伤口，一边猜测Thor的伤口是否正是背叛他的那个人留下的。Loki不断演习Thor醒来后自己要用怎样一套说辞让他接受已从统帅沦为敌国角斗士的事实。也许Thor自己能够接受，根本无需被说服；也许他被重创打击到一蹶不振心如死灰。Loki没有办法推测国破家灭的Thor究竟会怎样面对这一切。想到Thor的母亲被钉死在十字架上，Loki感到一阵阵的害怕。  
　　不管怎样，他不能看着Thor死。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
　　Loki回到安顿Thor的小屋时已经是后半夜。年长的奴隶一个人困倦地蹲坐在门边。灯油早已燃尽，唯有月亮向房间里投进朦胧的一点点微光。Loki轻轻地进屋，适应了黑暗后才看到亚麻床单掉落在地，Thor没有在床榻上。他迅速环顾四周随即冲了出去，门口的奴隶才刚惊醒过来。  
　　Loki来不及听他的奴隶说了什么，凭直觉挑了一个方向追出去。他仔细地检查着四周，石板路上没并留下什么线索，但只要再跑出几步就是花园，Thor没有穿鞋，花园里因为下雨而湿润的泥土上总会留下些痕迹。Loki不知道自己是该高兴还是无奈Thor醒来做的第一件事情就是逃跑。但是他多少放下心来，这说明Thor很可能没有他预想的那么消沉。  
　　Loki在靠近棕榈树的道边看到了几个赤足踩出的脚印。显然Thor一直很小心地尽量踩着石头走，而到这里时他想躲进树荫里观察一番再做打算。Loki揣测着Thor的想法，停下了脚步。他没有打算大呼小叫地让奴隶们把Thor从花园里搜出来，相反他在斟酌怎样的做法才能让Thor不对他抱有敌意。Loki有些后悔三年前第一次见到时为什么不对Thor多说几句话。只要有说话的机会，Loki有十足的把握让Thor记住他。  
　　“Thor！”Loki对着黑黢黢的树林，用不太大但足够听清的音量喊道，“Thor Odinson！”  
　　他知道Thor不会应答他，于是他接着喊道：“你记得三年前在修托波利斯[注3]和人争论色雷斯国事吗？你那时候说对罗马或马其顿任意一方的屈服都会让色雷斯没有未来，现在你是否仍然这么想？”  
　　花园里只有一片寂静。那寂静漫长到Loki以为自己搞错了——Thor根本早已逃出了他家，根本没有听到他的一番话。他仅仅是因为不甘心，才一直在原地假装等待。  
　　“我现在仍然这么想。”Loki向着声音传来的方向望去，Thor缓缓地从黑暗中走进他的视线，“可是色雷斯已经不再存在了。”  
　　“色雷斯人还在，色雷斯就不算亡国。”这句话脱口而出，看到Thor露出复杂的表情，Loki立即后悔自己的莽撞。  
　　“色雷斯人？”Thor的反问句倒像是在质问自己，“把国家出卖给敌人的同样是色雷斯人，屠杀同胞向罗马人摇尾献媚的也同样是色雷斯人。”  
　　Loki明白Thor已经知道他母亲的结局。  
　　“复仇。”Loki说出了他规劝Thor的说辞中，他认为最有力，却最不应该说出口的一句。“向背叛你的祖国背叛你的人……”  
　　“向罗马？”Thor眯起眼睛看着Loki。  
　　“是的，”Loki接受了这个不能回避的事实，“向罗马。”  
　　“你是个骗子，贵族老爷。”Thor并不因为Loki的确认而变得更激动，“你买下色雷斯人只为了送上角斗场娱乐你们该死的嗜血罗马人。”  
　　“你以后会明白的，”Loki转身往Thor的小屋走去，没有命令也没有示意Thor跟上他，“在那之前你别无他路可走。”  
　　他听到Thor迈开了脚步跟在了他的后面。  
　　“我是Loki Laufeyson，你的主人。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　色雷斯角斗士首场表演的对手是从各大贵族豢养的角斗士中精选出的两百人。为了争夺观看四百人对战的最好视野，太阳刚露头贵族们就派奴隶去竞技场抢占位置。清晨微凉的空气在喧闹的人声渲染下提前开始升温。  
　　为了宣扬又一次的荣光胜利，元老院指定角斗双方重现五十年前布匿战争时罗马军大败汉尼拔的情形。色雷斯人毋庸置疑地充当武断出兵的迦太基人——他们求胜过急，反而被罗马人攻下了空虚的都城。太阳底下无新事，色雷斯人自己的失利，与迦太基人也有几分相似，不同的只是色雷斯将帅Balder的倒戈，让罗马的胜利变得更加简单。  
　　在执政官和元老才能享有的坐席中，叛国的Balder心安理得地占据着一个视野极好的位置。叛国的人成为座上宾，为国家奋战到最后一刻的战士们，却将在黄沙场上等待命运的又一次安排。  
　　罗马角斗士伴着欢呼声首先入场，他们手持着长矛、短剑和盾牌，除了没有战马，他们和罗马军队配置完全相同。持有不同武器的角斗士相互配合组成作战方阵。他们一边步入角斗场，一边呼喝着敲打手上的兵器。这呼声与看台上的欢呼声汇合在一起，仿佛提前庆祝今日的胜利一般。与之相反，色雷斯人被粉饰的如同丑角，在长矛和马鞭驱赶下缓缓入场。他们推着笨重的船舷形木栅栏以体现他们扮演经由海路来犯的迦太基人，木栅栏上挂着盾网，他们手里拿的武器只有三叉戟。  
　　Loki在看台上眯起了眼睛。短剑圆盾对战三叉戟和盾网是最为常见的角斗形式，但长矛还从来没在角斗场上出现过。那些老家伙根本没打算让任何一个色雷斯人从这场角逐中活下来。他早就考虑过这战的结果，无论怎么设想，他的两百个色雷斯奴隶的生还机会都是小之又小。而他的设想里，根本没有无耻到明目张胆增加对方战斗力的假设。Loki庆幸打从一开始就根本没让Thor知道任何有关这次角斗的消息。昔日部下成为奴隶已经足够让他愤怒，如果这抛弃尊严换来的苟延残喘只有短短几天，Thor会怎样想？  
　　罗马角斗士已经摆好了阵势。上一刻色雷斯人还带着从地下室被驱赶出来的迷茫感，当看到严阵以待需要以命相搏的敌人时，这些昔日战士的血液立即沸腾起来。手里只有盾网和三叉戟的现实更加激怒了他们。  
　　“色雷斯人，聚拢起来！”队伍里一个战士举起三叉戟呼喊着他的同胞们，“聚拢起来，盾网向外！”  
　　那是Thor！  
　　Loki几乎从座位上跳起来。周遭的人都在呐喊，没有人注意到他的异常。  
　　角斗场上，原本就是军人的角斗士们立即理解了指示的意图，他们以Thor为中心迅速围拢起来，盾网连接着盾网，每个持网手的身后都有一个人持三叉戟保护。  
　　“现在听我说，”他放低了声音，但确保每个人都能听清，“对方大概有五十支长矛，先冲散他们近身解决掉。剩下的人跟上保护。”  
　　所有人都用低低的吼声回应之后，他发出了新的指令，“十人一队散开。记住！只攻击人数比你们少的罗马方阵！”  
　　随着色雷斯人的阵型变换，罗马角斗士也相应的拉成一条长队。长矛手在最前，持剑人守住侧翼和后方。仗着武器的优势，他们并没有觉得这样做有任何不妥。  
　　“散！——开！——”  
　　色雷斯人紧跟着口令，向角斗场的各个角落分散开去。能否将罗马人的优势化解，就寄托在队列最中心的Thor身上：他手持三叉戟，完全暴露在盾网的保护之外。  
　　对方队列的中心也是角斗士的首领，他盯住Thor，偕同左右两人一起向Thor刺过来。然而Thor并没有像他们预计的那样贸然应战，而是在即将短兵相接的最后一刻就地一滚躲开了三根长矛的致命穿刺，矛尖戳在沙地上狠狠地扬起一大片沙子。Thor的样子虽然狼狈，却在转瞬之间就拉扯开了罗马角斗士的阵型。他的同伴立即从侧翼切入到短剑手身边。盾网发挥出拦截优势，只两三次交接，三叉戟下就倒下了四五个人。  
　　Thor就势躲开之后，出其不意地抓住最近的一根长矛夺到手里。另两人挑起矛头再刺，Thor来不及调转长矛的方向，索性就用木杆格开，蓄力击中第一个人的下巴，再一扭手腕卸掉另一个人的武器。他的色雷斯战士解决掉短剑手回来援助，一记重击把长矛手钉牢在地上，血色像维苏威火山的岩浆一样绽放。  
　　近旁的角斗士仍然没有觉察到战略上的漏洞，单凭着直觉奔向流血最多的地方；阵型的移动给了色雷斯人更多进攻的机会，像被无形大手扯开的蝴蝶翅膀一般，整条战线上被撕裂出数条空虚的侧翼，微妙的形成了色雷斯人数量占优的战团。被分散的长矛手威力骤减，当罗马角斗士终于意识到这点的时候，五十个长矛手已经倒下一半。  
　　Loki一直紧紧盯着Thor的一举一动。既然站到角斗场上，他一定会扮演扭转劣势的角色。但角斗归根结底是用鲜血和死亡愉悦观众的盛宴，即使对Thor有一万分的信心也不够。  
　　“我不知道你的买卖中居然还包括了Thor Odinson。”Loki根本没注意到Laufey是什么时候来他身边的，“为什么在你的买卖中居然还包括了Thor Odinson。”  
　　Loki本想专注场上的情形，但向Laufey解释他收容Thor的原因对整个局势更为重要。他转向他的族叔，露出一个谈论不那么重要事情时的轻松笑容。  
　　“他是个值得买的商品。”  
　　“哦？”  
　　“不过这要看您喜不喜欢那个家伙了。”Loki抬起下巴想Laufey示意了Balder的方向。  
　　“我简直想——”想到一个叛国者受到的礼遇竟然盖过了对自己功劳的褒奖，Laufey的怒气一下子就冲到了胸口。只花了一个瞬间算计，他眨了眨满是皱纹的眼睛笑着说，“哦！Loki——”  
　　“看来Thor的雷神之名名副其实，”Laufey又瞥了一眼Balder，“我开始希望他的命能再硬一些。”  
　　拍了拍Loki的肩，Laufey穿过人群一点点挪回他在特权区域的席位。  
　　Loki将注意力放回场内时，罗马角斗士终于认清了战局，重新组成依靠长矛防守的稳固队形。但色雷斯人早已用先前这场小胜的战利品把自己同样武装起来。双方武器势均力敌而色雷斯人数占优，连观众呐喊的口号都渐渐地偏向他们。  
　　Thor知道并不能把这点优势看得过于乐观，在利刃下搏命的人通常觉得整个战局如同雪山之巅的云雾般瞬息万变，这与是否疏于观察掉以轻心并无关系——即使是战士心境的一丝浮躁也可能轻易扭转战况。  
　　他突然感到了疼痛。粗布衣服拉扯着背上早已裂开的伤口，汗水流过伤口疼的人不由自主咬紧牙关。  
　　疼痛很好。他想到。疼痛让人清醒和冷静。  
　　和Loki的第一次对话之后，他的脑子里一直充斥着杂乱的声音，仿佛里面同时塞进了许多争吵不休的色雷斯故人。而现在他第一次感到了安静，所能想到的只是把身后的战士活着从角斗场上带回去。  
　　“我们可以正面冲击他们的队伍。”Thor一直沉默着没有部署下一步的战略，于是有战士主动向他提出自己的看法，“我们人数占优，也有冲锋的武器。”  
　　“你说的对。”Thor握紧手里夺来的长矛，“冲锋！我的勇士们！”  
　　伴着色雷斯人的进攻，胜负渐渐变得无可置疑的分明，角斗场里的欢呼紧随着每一次血液飞溅而沸腾脉动，当色雷斯人围攻最后的数十个罗马角斗士，距离胜利仅仅只差一个宣布的声音，角斗场反而安静下来。  
　　Loki隔着人群看到Balder从座位上站了起来，想说什么却踌躇着没有开口。  
　　元老院下方的看台上，痛失了大批奴隶的贵族跳起来喊道：“色雷斯人玷污了罗马的胜利！杀了他们！”  
　　立即有人附和“杀！杀！”  
　　Balder又坐回到位子上。  
　　七嘴八舌的不赞同声嗡嗡地响起来，但内容究竟是什么谁也听不真切。  
“胜者生！败者死！”Loki攀住围栏高声喊道，“没有色雷斯人！他们只是罗马人的奴隶！战神庇护！胜利属于罗马！”  
“胜者生！败者死！”有人随着Loki一起喊了起来。  
　　罗马人信奉这句话为无可替代的真理。越来越多的人站起来，举起握住拇指的右拳喊道“胜者生！败者死！”  
　　Loki再度看向Balder，发现他已经悄然离场。  
　　  
Thor通过闸门回到地下室，在适应黑暗之前，他的武器就被驻守的罗马士兵收走。负责清理的奴隶在昏暗的通道里跑来跑去运送尸体，另一队士兵守在稍远一些的专门出口，用烙铁仔细检验每一个死亡的真实性。对活着的人来说，皮肉烧焦的气味强行灌进鼻腔带来的感受和死了并没有两样。Thor侧倚在石头墙壁上，听到黑暗深处传来拖动锁链的响声。获胜的奴隶仍然只是奴隶，很快那些锁链就会重新锁在他们的手脚上。Thor忍住空气里呛人的气味，用深呼吸代替了叹息。  
　　“我很惊诧，你居然还没有死。”Thor偏过头，借着闸门漏下的光亮，看到Balder站在两臂远的地方——带着宝剑和卫兵的色雷斯新总督Balder大人。  
　　“因为你根本不会杀人，”Thor大踏步向Balder逼近，觉得自己单用手就能撕碎他，“你是个只会背后捅刀的小人。”  
　　“喔喔喔，你说的不太对。”Balder后退半步躲到他的卫兵身后，“我管这个叫做识时务。”  
　　看到他的卫兵们齐刷刷地拔出剑来对着Thor，Balder才继续说道，“我比你看得清现实，一直都是。不过你有个死在战场上的老爹和钉在十字架上的老娘，头脑不太好用也是应该的。”  
　　Thor怒吼着向Balder扑过去，全然不顾到底有几把剑同时向他砍来。Loki不知道从何时何处现身，他挡在他们之间，扬手给了Thor一记鞭子。  
　　“总督新近来罗马，对习俗还不太了解。在罗马，只有主人才能惩罚他的奴隶。”  
　　Balder看了一眼被打倒在地的Thor，血痕从裸露的手臂一直延伸到深色的粗布衣服之下，新伤口渗出的鲜血与衣服上已经半干的血迹洇在一起。  
　　他打量着Loki，不假思索地回敬道，“我还没有到罗马，就听说Loki Laufeyson在庇护Thor，还买下了一支色雷斯军队，难不成，是有什么……打算？”  
　　“这话任由谁说都好，唯有将军问起来不太妥当吧。”Loki低头看着守卫给Thor戴上手枷和铁链，好像对Balder的敌意毫不在意。  
　　听出他故意用过往色雷斯国“将军”的称谓替代了现今罗马治下色雷斯行省“总督”的头衔，Balder却不能在这个过于敏感的“故国”话题上与Loki辩论。他只能攥紧手里的剑，眼睁睁地看着Loki和他的角斗士慢慢消失在黑暗之中。


	5. Chapter 5

　　回程的路上，Thor并没有和其他角斗士锁在一起，他立刻明白自己会被送到不一样的目的地，送回Loki最初安置他的那个花园小屋。若不是听到Loki园丁的谈话，得知传遍整个罗马的角斗盛事，对今天的事情他将一无所知。  
　　他捉摸不透Loki的做法。  
　　迄今为止，Loki所做的一切和Balder所说的一样——庇护。重金买下的角斗士？哪里会有不上角斗场的角斗士。他也知道自己在战场上伤的多重，Balder馈赠的那剑几乎要了他的命；本来在泥水里等死，而醒来时伤处已经敷好药包扎妥当，不可能每个色雷斯俘虏都能在罗马获得这种待遇。  
　　Loki Laufeyson，自称为他的主人，庇护他，让他活下去。  
　　这个人一定想得到什么。  
　　Thor回到房间时，屋里已经摆放着清水、药品和食物。年老的奴隶立在门边似乎在等他回来。看到Thor他并没有多话，只是动手帮忙处理伤口。残破的裹伤布上浸着血水汗水，紧紧贴在绽开的剑伤上。剑伤还在渗着血，而已经干涸的血渍让布料难以揭下。老人用小刀一点点割开原本仔仔细细裹了很多层的亚麻布，趁他去端水的间隙，Thor把小刀藏到了桌子底下。除了提起浸湿布料时水滴滴落在铜盆里的声音和Thor咬紧牙关的咯吱声，两人之间什么对话也没有。清理干净、敷上止血药、包扎好背伤，老奴隶一声不响地收拾东西离开屋子。Thor注意到他的左臂上的烙印——两个交织在一起的“λ”。Loki Laufeyson，奴隶主人的姓名缩写。  
　　Thor把小刀藏到身上。他按了按藏刀的地方，棉布裹的比前一次要松，给了他足够的空间。和Balder出人意料的再会，让他的仇恨陡然有了鲜明的实体。至少在这一点上Loki是对的，他决不能让自己在复仇之前死去。他不知道自己私藏的武器什么时候才能用上：也许下一次的角斗之后就有机会，也许等他死在角斗场上为止，都再没有机会了。  
　　疼痛和焦虑让他难以入眠。他侧卧着，不断抚摸刀刃想让自己镇静下来。听到有脚步声接近，他翻身把有刀的一侧藏到身下，阖上眼睛装作睡熟的样子。  
　　宴饮归来的Loki身上还带着浓厚的葡萄酒的味道。而他进门之后，有意放轻的脚步几乎没法察觉到。Thor能闻到葡萄酒的香味越来越接近。Loki停在他的床边，一动也不动；Thor认为自己正被注视着，而他不知道为什么Loki会这么做。仿佛过了很长的时间，他感到冰凉的手指掠过自己散落在额前的头发。Thor差点从床上跳起来，他对这样的举动毫无防备。Loki也被惊吓到，踉跄着向后退了好几步，Thor的视线定格在他身上时，他正握着自己的右手腕大口的喘气。  
　　刚才撩起他头发的是这只手？  
　　Thor似乎洞察到什么秘密。在Loki转身离开之前，他先开口问道：“是你拖延了这场角斗的时间？”  
　　虽然是问句，却带着对答案充满肯定的语气。  
　　Loki果然停下了脚步，但他只稍稍侧过肩膀，看也没看Thor一眼。  
　　“我在你们身上花了两万奥里，总不能让我一次赔光吧。不过能取得胜利倒是意外惊喜。”  
　　“说什么赔本！”Thor站了起来。愤怒冲进头脑，他几乎是下意识地摸向腰间的小刀，“你早有准备送这两百人赴死！”  
　　“可是我……”Loki转过身想辩解，却惊恐地看到Thor向他扑过来。Thor一只手扣住锁骨把他按在墙壁上，另一手紧紧攥着刀子抵住Loki的脖子。  
　　“Thor……”Loki只能发出已经变调的呼喊，双手的指甲死死地抠进Thor按着他的那只手。冰凉的体温让Thor回想起刚才轻抚过他额头的手指。Thor踌躇着移开刀刃。刚松开钳制Loki的手，Loki就贴着墙壁慢慢瘫软下去，他勉强用手撑住石壁重新站直。Thor不动声色地看着他依靠在墙上，轻轻喘息着平复自己。  
　　“我不明白，你究竟捡我回来做什么。”  
　　Loki抬起头看着Thor，月光恰好映在他的脸上，Thor看到他的眼睛里的水光在闪动。  
　　告诉他一切？这个念头在Loki的舌尖打了个转，又生生地被咽了回去，他说出口的是：“你没有权利问这样的问题。”  
　　Thor打量着手里同样反射着清冷月光的刀锋，“我当真没有提问的权利？”  
　　Loki不喜欢再度被威胁的感觉，他的声音变得冷峻而危险：“现在不是你炫耀武力的时候。想想你的色雷斯是怎么失守的。”  
　　Thor意识到自己过于鲁莽。他本想从与Loki的对话中获得些许想要的信息。他把刀扔到桌上，举起双手表示自己再没有冒犯的意思。  
　　“我只是在想，我应该和色雷斯的兄弟们待在一起。”  
　　“不用着急，我会送你过去，”Loki按住自己的额角，宴会上觥筹交错之间，种种针对他豢养色雷斯人的不善传言已经让他头疼不已；而在自己家里，他想保护的这个人也对他刨根问底，“但不是现在。”  
　　Thor发现自己的提议隐约撬动了某些事实，于是他继续追问道，“我发现，我的身上也没有印记。”  
　　“你说什么？”Loki皱起眉头。  
　　“奴隶的印记，你的‘λλ’。”Thor拍着自己的左臂，“你每个奴隶的这里都有。”  
　　“我不知道Thor Odinson什么时候变得这么奴性十足了。”  
　　“不管你怎么说，这下反正是躲不掉的，”他注视着Loki的眼神，认真地说了一句“主人。”  
　　“你知道些什么！”Loki发起怒来。保护你有多么艰难，他在心里说道。  
　　“你就这么想死吗？非要带着一身伤去接受奴隶烙印？”  
　　“你可以让我死在角斗场上。”Thor看到Loki的身上露出越来越多的破绽。  
　　“我不会让你再上角斗场的，我发誓。”Loki咬牙切齿地说道，不能言说的烦躁令他对Thor的试探也变得迟钝起来。  
　　“我不知道你为何这么做，你必定不会告诉我，”Thor已经知道Loki绝对不会加害他，但他还在继续刺探，“不过我知道，你是罗马人口中的诡计之神Loki。”  
　　“因为我不想给你留一丝争取荣光的机会，”Loki终于无法支撑下去，离开之前，他只留下一句话，“明天和我去葡萄园，我只允许你做最普通的奴隶。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　Loki的梦境里最初只有一片浓雾。  
　　像三年前穿过奥林珀斯山的晨雾一般，他在梦里径直向前走去，看到山脚下渐渐清晰的色雷斯平原和平原之上屹立的修托波利斯城。初夏的日光很快将薄雾驱赶殆尽，随着下山的脚步，油橄榄的树荫渐渐遮蔽了他的视线。离修托波利斯越近，山间的道路就越是宽阔，泥土上留着各种宽窄不同的车辙碾过的印记，这座色雷斯的都城内外，来往着忙碌的农人猎户和商贩。他们说着Loki能够听懂，却又不太熟悉的语言。  
　　太阳为树叶的间隙镶上了金色的边缘，Loki举手遮挡着仰望树冠，缝隙中漏下来的阳光给他的指缝间也镶上了金色，像手心里抚过Thor的发丝。这金色让他的梦境飘到了修托波利斯的广场上。  
　　就是在那里，他第一次见到Thor。  
　　Loki梦见一个与现实截然不同的过去。他听着Thor与人辩论色雷斯如何应对马其顿与罗马夹攻之下的危险。这次他不再像现实中那样，只站在人群中聆听。他走下圆形广场的台阶，向Thor报出自己的名字。用他不可能做到的流利的色雷斯语，指出他理论中的天真之处。Thor与他激烈地辩论起来，他能看到Thor蓝色眼睛里倒映着的自己，但他们都明白这是难能可贵的交流和而不单纯是意见相左的争执。原本与Thor辩论却处于下风的贵族，却认为Loki的论述是在为他们撑腰，于是纷纷重新发言。  
　　这个情景像极了……  
　　转过头，色雷斯的金色阳光与金色头发一起如同流沙般散去。Loki看见另一个自己在侃侃而谈：怎样用连续的战败吸引对方的军队远离补给深入罗马境地，怎样绕过对手的防线直取都城，怎样用都城里的每一条人命来威胁他们的战士，哪一个人是可以策反的适当人选。  
　　他看着自己滔滔不绝地说着如何制服高卢人。  
　　你错了！他喊道。  
　　罗马西线与高卢人作战，东线在和色雷斯人僵持。究竟哪里来的自信让他认为罗马的铁蹄会踏平高卢而不是色雷斯？  
　　错了！错的厉害！  
　　Loki挥舞着手臂、竭力想靠近谈笑着如何屠城的那几个人，却一步也挪动不了；他想冲到那时的自己面前一巴掌打断自己，嘲笑他所有他最得意的狠毒的才智都被用来对付色雷斯和Thor，但他什么声音也发不出来。那个Loki看起来对自己的谋略既自信又自满。他绝望地喘息，而后看到了Thor。Thor也在那里，他亲耳听到Loki隐瞒的所有关于色雷斯的秘密，一句也没有少。  
　　他看到知道一切真相的Thor愤怒地向他扑过来，像他今晚在小屋中做过的那样。掐住他的脖子让他窒息，用钝刀一下一下捅进他的心脏。Loki恸哭着，但是丝毫不觉得自己无辜。他罪有应得，就算受到这样的报复仍不足够。  
　　他抬起头想再看一眼Thor，梦境却又飘向了别处。光线昏暗的木棚里，炭火带着噼啪声忽明忽灭。Loki立即了然这是哪里，埋藏在身体深处的恐惧让他战栗起来。最后占据整个视线的是土黄色的粗布衣裳和晒得黝黑的粗壮小臂。尽管十多年过去，他还是能确切地记得当时泪眼模糊中看到的每一个细节：粗布衣服上缝补的痕迹，拿着烙铁的手上粗糙的皮肤和烫伤留下的旧疮疤。他被卡住后颈按在铁匠的作坊里，火红的烙铁一点也不理会撕心裂肺的哭叫，毫不犹豫地灼烧着他的皮肤。  
　　Loki惊醒过来，多年不曾疼痛过的肩胛像被烙上烙印那天一样火辣辣地跳动着。尽管躺在宽大的四柱床上拥着丝质被褥，他还是当年那个孤身一人的小男孩，只能自己治疗伤口，只能自己安慰自己。  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　“今年春天雨水太多——”  
　　Loki一边听着葡萄园的管事向他报告，一边漫不经心地咬着指甲。  
　　“像今天这样的多云天都太少，六成多葡萄没有整过枝条。再有两个月就该挂果了，今年的收成——”  
　　“我昨天带来的那个奴隶。”Loki终于没有耐心，打断了老人啰啰嗦嗦的絮叨。  
　　听到Loki说话，管事立即停下来聆听吩咐。  
　　“大人嘱咐好好安排的那个？”老人交握骨节粗大的双手，“我看他头脑还不错，就让他去清点木材和石料。”  
“嗯。”Loki不置可否地哼了一声。  
　　“梯田加固完成的差不多了，但要赶在……”管事继续说葡萄园的事情，Loki从长椅上站了起来。  
　　“大人？”老人询问他的主人是否有新的吩咐。  
　　“我四处转转，你下去吧。”  
　　“大人，看云彩今天还会有大雨，您——”  
　　没等他的这句话说完，Loki已经披上斗篷走了出去。  
　　庭院小路的碎石之间都是饱和的雨水，Loki攥着斗篷的边角，轻快地绕开零星的水洼。走下数十级洁白的大理石阶梯，穿过马车通行的大道，就进入了他的葡萄园。连日雨水的冲洗让葡萄的叶子绿的有些晃眼，但葡萄的绿色还没浓郁到足以覆盖住土壤的颜色。尽管这预示着今年葡萄长势不好可能歉收，Loki倒不十分在乎，他甚至觉得土壤的黄褐色与葡萄叶的绿色镶嵌在一起的画面非常漂亮。  
　　奴隶们看到Loki，纷纷停下手里的工作向他鞠躬，Loki不想耽误更多的时间，他赶着其他人发现之前倏地跳进了葡萄田，在葡萄之间挑没有人的地方继续走。田里的沙土更松，每踩一下就会从土里冒出凉丝丝的水来，像在云朵上一样的柔软。Loki抬起一只脚，看到自己在地面上留下一个水汪汪的脚印，孩子气的笑了起来。他的鞋很快就被浸透，长袍的下摆也被泥水打湿变得沉重起来。Loki不得不停下来拧了拧衣服里的水，他脱下斗篷随意扔到手边的葡萄架上，弯腰撩起长袍的边角掖到腰带里。这下他的小腿就完全露在仲春潮湿的空气里了，虽然有些冷，但也让人很清醒。Loki的步子变得轻快，他不再在意脚下的路，即使踩到泥泞里也不在乎。不知不觉走到了山坡上，他从绿叶间向下回望，薄薄的细雨之中，奴隶们在来往劳作，葡萄园的主路上，他们正向山上搬运加固梯田的石头。他在罗马城里度过的任何时光都不能与此刻的美相比。  
　　“Thor在哪里？”在半山腰守园人的木棚里，Loki见到三四个奴隶在清点石料的数目，根据记录指挥搬运的年轻奴隶应该把每块数十斤重石料的继续转运到山上的何处。Thor应该在这里，但是Loki没有见到。  
　　“大人，”奴隶们见到Loki赶紧扔下了工作，最年长的奴隶开口回答Loki，“Thor到山上去查看工事进度，一会儿回来与我们核对，请您先在这里避会儿雨。”  
　　Loki从木棚屋檐下的雨帘遥望山上，雨势越来越大，连近处都变得看不分明。Loki吩咐奴隶给他准备两件斗篷。虽然觉得把下等人才穿的毡制斗篷拿给Loki有所冒犯，奴隶却也不敢违抗主人的命令。Loki穿上其中的一件，那斗篷对他来说太短，刚能遮住膝盖。Loki并不在意这一点，他把另一件斗篷卷起来单手抱住收进前襟里，问道，“Thor去的是哪里。”  
　　奴隶们为他指了方向和距离，Loki拉上兜帽埋头走进了雨中。  
　　Thor身上带着好几处重伤，虽然多数已经收口，但背上那记剑伤在角斗中再次绽开伤情恶化。还有自己打在他身上的那一记鞭子，当时事出紧急来不及控制，鞭伤恐怕和剑伤交叠到一起了，他本想亲自去看一看Thor的伤势，但是自从那晚在小屋的对话之后，自从那次对话带来了噩梦之后，Loki再没有直面过Thor，只是向奴隶询问Thor的境况。  
　　Loki冷静下来之后，意识到Thor在试探他，他知道自己的说辞没法让Thor信服。Thor不是个工于心计的人，但他足够聪明，经过浩劫之后也变得足够警惕，他明白自己告诉他的一切并不是真相。但那最后一丝真相是Loki必须死守的唯一不能告诉Thor的事实。  
　　脚下的路变得难走起来，雨水汇集成无数条浅浅的溪流蜿蜒着奔向山下，Loki抹开脸上的雨水，为了避开水流往地势稍高的地方走去。他看到雨水冲刷下发亮的石块，Thor应当就在附近了。  
　　这里山势渐高，逐渐陡峭的坡度几乎是种植葡萄的极限地带。葡萄园管事向Loki保证，如果改造成梯田这里足以成为新的良田。新近开垦的土地周围零星有几棵高大的橡树，Loki以为会看到Thor，但是Thor并没有在树下躲雨。他环顾四周高声喊道，“Thor！”  
　　Thor从堆着石头这一小块平地的另一边露出了头，看样子他正把有滑下山坡危险的石块向场地里推。Loki踩着坑洼不平的新土步履不稳地跑过去，把一直抱在怀里的斗篷披到Thor身上。  
　　“雨太大了你快回去！”Loki还是没有出口问Thor的伤势，他只是拉住Thor的胳膊，想尽快带他回去见医生。但Thor没有跟着他走，Loki被他拉住而脚下一滑。  
　　“波拉奇[注4]还在山上。”Thor用另一只手拨开Loki握着他胳膊的手。  
　　“什么？”Loki意识到Thor似乎说的是色雷斯语。  
　　“你们的话怎么说来着，波拉奇。”  
　　“你是说小鸟？”  
　　“对，小鸟是个孩子，他还在山上。”  
　　“你先走，我去找他。”Loki本来想拍拍Thor的背以示催促，想到他的伤又硬生生地收住了手。  
　　不等Thor回应，Loki向他刚才眼神望着的方向跑过去。雷声滚滚地轰鸣起来，Loki希望那个孩子不要傻到躲在哪棵橡树的底下。  
　　Loki需要穿过一条雨水形成的浑浊溪流，他刚踩进泥水的边缘，就因为鞋子打滑而摔倒在地。Loki手脚并用地重新爬回高处，扔掉鞋子摸索着趟过流速越来越快的泥水。Loki看到Thor跟了过来，他朝在溪流对岸的Thor死命地挥手，“你先回去！回去！”  
　　Loki感到脚下的土地在震，但又疑心这只是自己的错觉。  
　　他转头看见一个十几岁的男孩子缩成一团躲在最近的橡树底下，Loki叫道：“波拉奇。”  
　　孩子楞住了，然后很快跳起来。他认出Loki是他的主人，他张了张嘴但是没吐出一个字来。  
　　“波拉奇，你现在可以下山了，快回去。”  
　　孩子听到这句话，才开始向Loki靠近过来。他赤着脚在光秃秃的山坡上滑下来，Loki又听到了雷声。  
　　他的视线顺着孩子的方向，看到从山顶奔流而下夹杂着石块的泥浆。  
　　“快回去！”他朝波拉奇的方向爬了过去，“往那边，往高处跑！”  
　　Loki挥舞着手臂指着山坡的侧面，他一边往孩子那里跑，一边回头去看Thor。Thor已经向侧上方跑去，那边的地势比Loki所在的这边稍高。Loki横下心转回头冲到孩子跟前，抓住粗布的衣领拖着向他觉得安全的地方跑。孩子的身高和Loki差得太多，他跟不上Loki的步伐，跑起来几次绊到Loki的腿。  
　　“还想活命就用全力跑！”Loki对着孩子大吼，一边匀出一点点空隙回头看泥石流的前锋是不是赶上了他们。  
　　Loki觉得他们已经跑了很久，又可能其实才跑出去仅仅几十步。泥浆的轰鸣声被雨声盖过，那股褐色的浪潮毫无预示地卷住了Loki的脚。  
　　一瞬间，所有的一切都变慢了。  
　　Loki松开了自己紧紧抓着孩子的手，从背后推了孩子一把催促他继续跑；他挣扎着尝试从泥水里提出哪怕一只脚，却被它紧紧地拽住不能挪动分毫——那感觉很奇妙，像他童年时把脚放进台伯河里消夏，鱼儿和水草轻柔拂过的感觉；但很快这股力量就把拖住他的腿脚，把他飞速地向更深的地方拉去。  
　　Loki去抓一切他可以抓住的东西，一晃而过的草叶、树干、石块，或者死死抠住泥土。  
　　“别让自己沉没。”Loki对自己说，像他过去无数次在危机关头对自己说过的那样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 波拉奇=πουλάκι=小鸟  
> Thor用色雷斯通用的希腊语而不是用罗马通用的拉丁语称呼这个孩子，可见这孩子自我介绍时用的色雷斯语，他和Thor一样是个色雷斯人


	8. Chapter 8

　　Thor找到Loki的时候，他毫无生机地趴在地上，头发和衣服被泥水浸透虬结在一起。他的右腿卡在岩石的缝隙之间，和身体形成了一个极不自然的角度。而以断腿为代价换来的是没有被泥石流吞噬的一条性命。  
　　刚开垦过的裸地抵挡不住从山顶飞速倾泻水石沙土的压力而轰然塌方，洪流瞬间改道冲向新的低洼之地。Loki本来就在泥石流的边缘，泥水像潮落一样退去，把他远远地留在安全的地方。  
　　虽然对Loki过度庇护的疑问更深，Thor同时也愈加确信Loki对自己绝对没有加害的意思：Loki见到他时不经意流露出的放心表情，把自己弄到满身湿淋淋的却从怀里拿出了干燥的斗篷给Thor，还有对他使劲挥手让他快点下山的着急样子……尽管不明白为什么，但Thor感受得到这些举动背后流露出的感情都是真的。  
　　他在Loki身边单膝跪下叫了几声Laufeyson，Loki没有回应；他伸出手不知如何是好地碰了碰Loki的头发和肩背，又叫了几声Loki Laufeyson，Loki还是没有回应。  
　　Thor有些恐慌，他轻轻拨开Loki的头发，俯下身去探Loki的鼻息，手背上气流拂过的感觉让他松了一口气。雨滴把Loki脸上的泥浆一点点冲刷掉，Thor的手指触碰到Loki冰凉的皮肤，他的体温太低了。意识到这点，Thor立即双手去解自己的斗篷，但兜帽下的绳扣拧成了一个死结，他想起身上藏着的那把小刀，于是从裹伤的绷带里把它摸出来，利落地挑断绳结。Thor展开斗篷盖到Loki的身上。雨水在Loki的脸庞边聚积，Thor不确定Loki的身上是否还有别的伤处，他只能尽量轻缓地抬起Loki的肩，把他的头放在自己的跪着的膝盖上。  
　　被扯动伤处的Loki呻吟着醒了过来，他的右手扣住Thor扶着他肩膀的前臂，这只右手上伤痕累累，手背上有一道被岩石划开的长长的伤痕，手指尖仍在流血，食指和中指的指甲完全剥落、无名指的则断了一半。从Loki攥紧自己的力道，Thor可以感受到他身上的疼痛。  
　　“对不起，我应该轻点……”  
　　Loki听到Thor说话才找回意识，他趴在Thor的腿上，却疼到连抬头看Thor一眼也不能。Thor安抚地摸了摸他的右手，问他除了腿之外还有没有哪里受伤。Loki疼得嘶嘶地抽着气，半天才挤出一个词“没有。”  
　　Thor知道Loki说的不是真话，他刚刚已经看到Loki手伤得惨烈。被泥石流拖了这么远，Loki身上一定还有伤，只是倔强地不说出来而已。Thor把Loki的兜帽仔细戴好，“我让小鸟下山去找医生了，他们很快就来。”  
　　Loki轻轻地点了点头。  
　　“我知道这有多疼。”  
　　Thor托住Loki的手掌，把他的右手放回斗篷下面，等他想抽回手来，却被Loki轻轻地握住，Thor没再尝试挣脱，“我第一次断腿是十三岁的时候。说起来真是蠢，我和人赛车，正领先却从车上摔下来，腰上的保护绳却没断，我被马儿拖出去了好远。”  
　　Loki安安静静地听着，Thor看到他肩背紧张，握着自己的右手微微颤抖，知道他在默默地忍疼。他像哄孩子一样拍着Loki的背，继续说道，“不过我后来恢复得很好，能跑能跳。那时候医生对我说伤痛对男人的成长有利。所以你的伤不用担心。”  
　　Thor感到Loki捏了捏他的手，一个无声的谢谢。  
　　“那么，你的小时候是什么样？”Thor像是无意间问起，不提及成年就回避开了战争之类不适宜此时提起的话题，“让我先猜一猜，你这个瘦兮兮的样子，小的时候打架一定很差劲。”  
　　Loki又捏了捏他的手。  
　　Thor笑了，“我就知道肯定不会猜错。不过你看上去挺倔的，和你打架的人就算赢了一定也赢得不好受。”  
　　Loki闭上眼睛不去回想小的时候。Thor的描述没有错，但是又把一切想的太简单，他认为自己就是个从小被娇惯的少爷，可惜这点他没猜中。  
　　Thor用不急不缓的语调说了很多小时候的事情，还有色雷斯的风土人情。Loki再一次感到愧疚和害怕：Thor曾经拥有和珍视的一切，全都毁在他的手里。  
　　“我给你唱首色雷斯小调，”Thor好像单纯地沉浸在回忆的快乐里，“小时候奶妈就唱这个哄我睡觉。”  
　　Thor清了清喉咙，用低沉的嗓音唱起来：  
　　“含羞草卷起叶片  
　　铃兰正在开放  
　　葡萄藤蔓在星空下也生长  
　　露水给它们都挂上小铃铛  
　　在风中与夜莺一起歌唱  
　　快睡吧快睡着  
　　等你醒来  
　　就能闻到野蔷薇芬芳……”  
　　唱到最后，Thor听到Loki跟着他一起哼着旋律，喃喃地念着夜莺和野蔷薇。  
　　“看来……”Thor动了动被压得酸麻的腿，针刺般的痛痒蹿进肌肉，他深呼吸两三下，才接着说道，“罗马的民谣和色雷斯的没什么不同嘛。”  
　　罗马和色雷斯的民谣当然差别很大，Loki没有告诉Thor，他也是听着色雷斯歌谣度过童年的。  
　　“快到了，就快到了。”  
　　Thor屏住气息辨认他听到的声音。  
　　“看，他们在那儿。”Thor听出来是小鸟带着人找回山上来了。  
　　“波拉奇是个认路的孩子。”Thor开心地低头对Loki说，“好了医生到了，你很快就会好起来。”  
　　波拉奇最先跑到Loki的身边，他还是没有开口叫Loki主人，只是用眼神询问Thor。Thor明白他的意思，揉了揉他的短发说了句，“做得好，别担心我们都没事。”  
　　医生和奴隶们随后围了过来，他们为Loki张开一大块毡布挡雨，医生从其中一个人手里接过水囊，小心地给Loki冲洗受伤的右腿。  
　　葡萄园管事上了年纪脚程最慢，他气喘吁吁地拨开围在Loki身边的奴隶想赶紧看看他主人的情形。Loki的右腿刚刚被清洗干净，虽然没有穿透伤，但骨头折断的地方肿胀和紫黑的淤青让老人一边叫着“众神啊”一边捂上了眼睛。  
　　“我得先给您的骨头复位，固定好伤处才能下山。”医生一边向Loki汇报，一边想检查他身上别处是否还有外伤，Loki阻止了他。  
　　医生尴尬地后退了半步，转身从药箱里取出一个玻璃瓶，“那、那请您先喝一些镇痛的罂粟药水……”  
　　Thor接过摘掉瓶塞的玻璃瓶，小心地递到Loki唇边。他倾斜瓶身让药水流到Loki嘴里，Loki才喝了一小口就抿住嘴巴不愿意再喝。Thor知道罂粟水的味道难以入口，但为了正骨的时候少受些痛苦，他还是坚持地把瓶子又放到Loki嘴边。  
　　“再喝一口，就一点……”Thor耐心地等着Loki妥协，他果然还是拗不过Thor，又张开嘴大大地吞了一口。  
　　医生看着Loki喝下足够的剂量，吩咐奴隶们准备好担架，夹板和绳子。他靠近过来问Thor，“我等下治疗的时候，可以请您按住大人吗？”  
　　Thor正点头表示同意，感觉到Loki抓着他的手急忙低头看向Loki。  
　　“不……，让……别人……”Loki勉强从牙缝里挤出几个字，所有人都疑问地望着Thor，但连他也不明白Loki想说什么。管事的想起几天前Loki嘱咐过的Thor的情况，于是问他“你身上是不是也有伤？剑伤，在背上，是新伤。”  
　　“得换人，”医生没等Thor开口确认就说道，“等为大人治疗完我再给您也诊察一下。”  
　　一个努米底亚奴隶被指派来代替Thor，Thor坚持认为现在搬动Loki会加剧他的痛楚，因而不肯让任何人把Loki从自己腿上移开。医生只好指示努米底亚人按住Loki的腰背，他戴上亚麻手套用绷带扎紧，从药箱里取出一支雕刻着花纹的檀木小棍交给Thor，“请您让大人咬住它。”   
　　Thor把奢华到毫无意义的咬木送到Loki嘴边。他原本想再说几句安慰的话，但周围还有十数个奴隶，Thor觉得Loki不会愿意在他们面前流露出示弱的样子，最后只是在斗篷之下安抚地揉了揉Loki的后颈。  
　　医生才刚拿捏着肌肉寻找准确的伤处，Loki就剧烈地颤抖起来。他本能地蜷缩自己想躲开疼痛，努米底亚奴隶没有按紧Loki，反而让他挣扎起来牵扯到了伤腿。Loki的喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟，医生用膝盖紧紧地扣住Loki的膝弯，加大力道捋顺腿骨的位置。Loki的肩膀因为急促的深呼吸而耸动着，Thor握住Loki的双手，怕他在剧痛之中再次伤害到自己。Loki的手突然攥紧Thor又松开。Thor拨开Loki的头发，见他双眼紧闭晕了过去。


End file.
